Mad Return
by megacoldfusion
Summary: Joan Holloway had just came home work and wanted to relax, while watching the news she sees the President, but he isn't alone as a man is with him who she had met before James Bond and rushes off to see him


**Mad Return**

* * *

 **Disclaimer:** The character of James Bond and Mad Men are created and owned by some else as this is just for fan fiction purposes only

 **AN:** This is the sequel to Mad Bond as it takes place two years later 1964 and three days after the events of the Bond movie Goldfinger, as Bond was supposed to have lunch with the president at the time Lydon B Johnson, but had to contend with Aric Goldfinger.

And of course there will be a conversation between Bond and LBJ

* * *

Chapter: 1

 **Chance encounter**

 **New York City, New York USA**

 **0:2:30:0 hours afternoon time 1964**

A woman who had just gotten home from work decided to take a shower to help her cool down s bit. It had been stressful at work, but Joan Holloway the red headed and big breasted woman just wanted to relax for the rest of the day and after getting out of the shower, she wore a bathrobe and turned on the television.

So she sat down on a chair in her apartment on 34th Street and at first the news was rather boring in which it's mostly about the Presidential elections and voting will be held in November, as this is in the middle of July and it is warm out, then a piece of footage caught her attention.

She sees the current President Lyndon B Johnson getting out of a car, as it is being reported that the president is having a private lunch with a foreign agent, who stopped a criminal gang in stealing gold in For Nox as it had been all over the news, but the other details were rather vague.

Then her eyes lighten up as a second man got out of the car and she got out of her seat, her heart raced and recognized the other man. She still looks the same and seeing him again had taken her breath away. It's the very man who saved her and had flirtatious conversations about two years ago in London when she helped out her cousin, the man's name is James Bond.

She felt the need to see him again, but she too a look at herself and noticed she wasn't ready to go out and ran into the bed room to get some clothes, the she rushed into the bathroom. She wanted to look good for him and her mind wandered to some erotic thoughts of him and her having a little kinky fun and then she got herself together in which she rushed out the door.

* * *

 **The restaurant: New York City**

 **0:3:10:0 hours afternoon time 1964**

With the press across the street covering the President LBJ having lunch with a foreign agent who help stop the biggest heist in the world, as it took place at Fort Knox and it almost succeeded too. The press got word of a criminal who masterminded the near heist named Aric Goldfinger.

His body was found and had died from a free fall from a plane. The details were rather vague on who the foreign agents name is, but he is from the United Kingdom. The agent was three days late to the lunch from that incident and the President was late as well due to a campaign event prior.

James Bond had walked in with President Lyndon B. Johnson, in which it would be only the two of them for this lunch and it would of taken place in the White House, but due to Goldfinger's near assassination attempt it had to be taken place some where else and the perfect place would be a restaurant in NYC.

Why? Because he has a campaign style rally in MSG tonight as the voting for the presidential elections between Lyndon B. Johnson and Barry Goldwater, Bond does not follow politics, but had met some before like Churchill and the Queen, who wanted to knight him, James turned it down. So they ordered the meals and waited.

James did had a little fun with Pussy Galore, but afterwards she was recruited by Felix Leiter to become a CIA agent and so they went their separate ways. He didn't really know anyone in America and knows a certain red-headed woman who lives in this city, but he does not know where and he could always phone Miss Money penny to ask.

"So Mr. Bond" said Johnson "Do you follow politics that much"

"I don't sir" said Bond "I prefer to follow the pleasures in life"

"It would seen so" said Johnson "If that bastard Goldfinger got way with it my administration would been shamed and on a election year, Goldwater might have been the winner"

"I did what I had to sir" said Bond "A world crisis would happened, than some minor election"

"True" said Johnson "At least you saved the day and you're a hero"

"Just doing my job, sir" said Bond "How is your wife"

"She is fine like always" said Johnson "Complains I spent to much time in the bathroom"

"You would be surprised most business does take place there" said Bond

"Ha, too true" said Johnson

The meals and drinks had come that they ordered, so they ate.

* * *

 **Outside the Restaurant**

Joan Holloway had arrived in which traffic was murder and so this being a nice day she walked to the location and here she thought she was going to have a relaxing day. A mass of people are across the street from the restaurant and secret service agents were not allowing anyone else inside.

Not surprising at all considering the country is still reeling from the Kennedy assassination, just last year and so security had been tight and everything had to be checked, there are secret service agents on the roofs near the restaurant. Joan had to stand there and watch, but couldn't go inside.

 **Back inside**

James Bond and the President Lyndon B. Johnson are eating a meal and are having a conversation, then one of his aides whispered into his year and he frowned for a moment. So he stopped eating and looked at James.

"I will have to cut this short, as I am needed elsewhere" said Johnson

"Of course it was a pleasure to meet you, sir" said Bond

"I already paid for the meals, so you can have anything else you like to eat in this place and on my tab" said Johnson "Not on the tax payer dollars of course"

President Lyndon B. Johnson got up from his seat and so did James as they, both shook hands and the President leaves and now James is alone to the meal. The presidents quickly left the scene and the press followed. Joan then headed inside and found James alone, as she walked towards him.

Her breath was a little heavy and she licked her lips, until she walked around and in front of him. James stood up and recognized the woman, he hasn't heard from her in two years. Joan Holloway and looking busty as ever in a nice blue dress, raising a brow and she wondered what he is looking at.

Then she noticed it and blushed in embarrassment, a piece of toilet paper stuck to her shoe and so she quickly got rid of it. Then of course she giggled and sat down, in which she can smell the aroma of food. She is rather hungry herself.

"It has been awhile James," said Joan "Heard you saved the day"

"Indeed it has Joan" said Bond "Work keeping you busy"

"Stressful, but I know from experience you are a stress relief" said Joan with a smile

"Naturally that will be put to the test" said Bond with a wink "And a meal between the two us in this place is fun"

"So what's for dessert" she asked

"Oh I have several ideas in mind" said Bond

Their eyes locked into one another and stare for a moment like magic as she is charmed by his appearance despite her cousin Jane Money penny warning her about him and she found him, mysterious and dangerous, unlike the men she works with who are just a bore. So they locked lips in a sweet kiss and ate their meal. Also having a conversation along the way.

* * *

 **Outside the restaurant**

Joan and James leave the restaurant, then she is bumped into by a man and tried to run off with her purse, but James quickly took a garbage can lid and threw it like a disk. The purse snatcher took one good look and then bam, the metal lid hits in right in the face and is knocked out cold. James went over to take the purse and hand the purse snatcher over to the police.

"Nice save" said Joan "So where to next"

"Your place or mine" said Bond

"Oh my place is fine" said Joan "We can have some pie for dessert"

"Works for me" said Bond

* * *

 **Joan Holloway's place**

They didn't go back to her place earlier and James had tickets to a broad way play and so they went, it was rather enjoyable and now night had fallen, in which they did head to her place on 34th Street in NYC and she rarely gets visitors, but she allowed him inside.

So she gave in to temptation and kissed him on the lips, she dropped her purse and took off her shoes. She wanted to experience the sensation of making love with him. He pinned her against the wall and they kissed each other some more as they took off articles of clothing and the both of them headed into her bedroom.

The levels of lust and pleasure were raised in each passing minute, Joan has never let herself go like this and James is used to this type of pleasure, he felt like he was letting out a caged animal that wanted to be free and that animal is Joan.

Moans of pleasure from the both of them as her breasts bounced and her hair was whipped back, he on the other hand just handled her well and touched the spots he knew where women like to be touched. She straddled him as she smiled most of the time and he grinded her most of the time, as sweat came down their bodies, but didn't cared at all.

* * *

 **That very morning**

Both James and Joan laid their in bed as she snored in top of his hairy, muscular chest and was worn out from a long night of lovemaking, while Bond had plenty of stamina. He can feel her breasts upon his chest and her legs are upon his. Then Joan woke up and smiled.

"That was wonderful" said Joan

"The pleasure is all ours" said Bond

"What time is it" she asked

"9 am, morning" said Bond

"I don't want to go to work" she posted "I will call in sick"

"Oh ready for more aye" chucked James

Giggling she wordlessly got up and her body exposed, but this is her placed and didn't care. Going to the phone and called in sick about having a bad headache due to the warm weather. Then hanging up the phone and strolling back into the bedroom.

"Now where were we" said Joan

"Breakfast" said James

* * *

 **The end**


End file.
